


The Last Good Day of the Year

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Ripper spend a decadent day at the town fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 1, 2004. Written for trkkr47 for her Christmas wishlist

Ripper had opened the bloody blinds and the late morning sun was etching its way through Ethan’s eyelids. He tried to bury his way under the covers to hide from it, but the warmth of the sunlight worked its way through the blankets, making him uncomfortably warm. Keeping the pillow over his head, he kicked off the bedding, the cooler air a relief on his naked skin.

A bare hand, coarse and broad, slid possessively over the curve of his ass, and Ethan purred at the promise in that touch. But such was not to be. With a sharp slap, Ripper demanded, “Get up. I want to go.”

  
Still enjoying the tingle from the rough caress, Ethan swung his legs around and sat up with a groan. “What’s the fucking rush? The bloody fete’s going all day, and you aren’t on until tonight.”

Ripper bounced up on the balls of his feet, all that energy of his unable to be completely restrained. “Don’t care. Want to go have a look around. Get dressed.” He threw Ethan’s pants into his face before stalking out of the bedroom.

Ethan draped the pants over his shoulder and drifted into the bathroom, rubbing the last of his sleep out of his eyes. He sighed in gentle pleasure as he pissed, the relief of pressure washing over him. Shaking himself off, he stepped into his jeans, situating himself before zipping them up gingerly.] The eyes looking back at him in the mirror as he brushed his teeth were slightly bloodshot still from last night’s extremes, but that should wear off soon enough. He ran a comb through his hair, carefully untangling the snarls Ripper had tangled in it with his attentions the night before. When it all fell into proper waves to his shoulders, he tucked it behind his ears and went out to finish dressing.

Socks and boots, white t-shirt and worn navy military coat completed his outfit. He slipped a gold hoop into his ear and went out to find Ripper.

Ripper was sprawled out on the couch, picking out an unfamiliar tune on the guitar lying across his stomach. He was dressed in his casual best, black jeans and boots, black t-shirt with a black leather vest. Matching leather bracers wrapped around each wrist and that god awful riveted collar snapped around his neck. His hair was tousled, his eyes lined in kohl, and a series of silver chains hung from his ear. He looked like he had just crawled out of some tart’s bed.

Oh, wait. He had. Ethan’s.

Ethan circled the couch and slipped his head in to break Ripper’s focus, sucking his lover’s lip between his teeth as he kissed him. “I thought you wanted to leave.”

Ripper glared up at him. “I wanted to leave an hour ago.”

Ethan shrugged. “You can’t rush beauty.”

“You’re such a queer.”

“Sticks and stones, love. Are we going to go? Or stay here and continue the foreplay?”

Ripper scowled but got up, sliding the instrument into its soft case before slinging it over his shoulder.

“I don’t know why you’re taking that,” Ethan complained. “Marcus is bringing your electric along with the rest of the kit later.”

“The chicks dig it.”

“I’m sure the fact that you look like sex on a stick has nothing to do with that.”

Ripper responded by pulling Ethan into a hard kiss, grinding all the planes of their bodies together. When he pulled away, his loose hair was even more tousled by the path of Ethan’s hands. “Come on,” he said huskily, “or else we might as well never have gotten out of bed.”

“You wouldn’t have heard me complain.”

Ripper grinned. “Yes, I would have.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch.”

The high street was blocked off all the way back to the square where the bulk of the festivities would take place. The street was lined with canvas stalls and burger vans hawking food and crafts and art and whatnot, pennons draped from every available pole. Ethan had complained about it being early, but in reality it was almost noon, and the fair was crowded with people out to enjoy their lunch and see the sights. Starving, Ethan grabbed a meat pie from one of the vendors before trailing along after Ripper. They paused to listen to a couple of buskers, and Ripper fell into conversation with the drummer in that easy way he had. The singer studied Ethan. “Are you a musician, too?” she asked curiously.

“Not hardly.”

“So what do you do?”

“Live in his shadow.”

She turned her head to appraise Ripper. "It's a very nice shadow,” she said finally.

“I had noticed that.”

They managed to get away without Ripper pulling out his guitar, although Ethan had little hope of that lasting the afternoon. They continued on through the stalls, sampling such wares as were free or could be nicked readily enough, and garnering sidelong looks of disapproval from nannies and suspicious fathers and of curiosity from a number of barely post-pubescent girls. Ethan winked at a little brunette in hot pants, earning a giggle.

“Isn’t she a little young for you?” Ripper asked, checking her out himself.

Ethan grinned. “They’re easier to train when they’re young. Fewer bad habits.”

Ripper just snickered.

Poking around, they found a stall full of secondhand clothing. Ripper grabbed a black and blue feather boa off a coat tree and wrapped it around his neck. “What do you think? I could use it up on stage, have a bit of flash.”

Ethan just sniggered. “Now who’s the queer?”

“You are,” he retorted, punching Ethan in the shoulder on the way to the attendant. He paid the two quid for the feathers to cover the fistful of silver bracelets he’d grabbed as well.

Ethan stopped at a used book stall to pick through a random box of books. When he looked up again, Ripper was nowhere in sight. Ethan sighed and made his way over to the beer tent.

He was halfway through his second pint when the little brunette swayed by, now wearing a cat-in-the-cream expression and Ripper’s new boa. So that’s where the prat had gotten to. Throwing back the last of his ale, Ethan rose to find him.

Ripper was already chatting up another bird when Ethan caught up to him. “Can I have a word with you?” he said, keeping his voice low as he bent close to Ripper’s ear, smiling graciously at the girl in question.

“Not right. . .”

“Now.”

Ripper sighed and caught up the girl’s hand, kissing her knuckles fatuously. “Be right back, love. Don’t go anywhere.”

When he rose, Ethan caught his elbow to guide him off the main thoroughfare and into a nearby grocer’s alley. Before Ripper could say anything, Ethan had him pressed up against the wall, devouring his mouth hungrily. Ethan tasted cherry lip gloss and pussy and shifted his mouth, using tongue and lips to clean away every last taste of the girl. He could feel Ripper gloating as he kissed back, smug and complacent until Ethan pulled away, panting.

“Decide she wasn’t too young after all?” Ethan murmured, scenting over the collar around Ripper’s throat.

“What you said made good sense. Thought I should test it out for myself.” He rested his hands on Ethan’s shoulders. “Want to clean her off my prick, too?”

With a groan, Ethan sank to his knees, unbuckling Ripper’s belt and easing the jeans off his hips. His shaft was still a bit damp and standing fully erect, bobbing eagerly just from the feel of Ethan’s warm breath on it. Ethan slowly slid the flat of his tongue up the throbbing vein on the underside, tasting the sweet musk of the girl and the familiar flavor of Ripper’s come burst on his tastebuds. Ripper groaned and gripped Ethan’s hair, drawing him closer. Ethan reveled in the tingle of pain on his scalp and resisted Ripper’s control, dropping his mouth to suckle on his balls instead, taking care not to be too gentle. Rippper thrust against him, groaning, “Christ, Ethan!” Ethan just grinned, reaching around to grip Ripper’s ass with both hands to control his movements better as he slid the point of his tongue back over the perineum. Ripper jerked, almost but not quite whimpering. “Bloody hell, man! Please, just fuckin’ suck it already!”

Ethan drew his mouth away, licking his lips with an impish look. “I do love it when you beg.” And with that, he gave in to his lover’s demands.

He felt rather than saw Ripper’s head slam back against the brick wall, his hips humping against Ethan’s grip as Ethan sucked on him in long, slow pulls ending in exaggerated laps around the defined ridge near the top. Back down slowly, teeth grazing the sensitive vein only to return back up over and over until the last threads of Ripper’s restraint cracked and he locked Ethan’s head in place, his hips building up speed as he fucked Ethan’s mouth. Ethan relaxed and let him, knowing from experience that trying to stop him now would only lead to serious bruises and no reciprocation. It took bare minutes before Ripper bucked awkwardly, filling Ethan’s throat and mouth with familiar rich ropes of semen.

As Ripper came down, Ethan pulled away to sit back on his heels, swallowing the last of it. “I’m surprised you had anything left for me. I would have thought you’d have spent it all on her.”

Ripper reached down to pat him on the head condescendingly. “I’ve always got a treat for my favorite little cocksucker.”

“You’re a bastard, Ripper.”

“All thanks to you.” He tucked himself away and zipped up his pants, turning to head back to the fete.

“What about me?” Ethan protested, still kneeling on the ground.

Ripper didn’t even look back. “Find your own girl.”

Ethan rose to his feet. “Don’t think I won’t,” he muttered darkly.

To be honest, he enjoyed being this aroused. Feeling this hard and wanting gave him a buzz of power that was its own kind of pleasure. But the day was still young, and so was he. And he wasn’t about to give Ripper the satisfaction of wanking off over him. Not after that little performance.

There were plenty of ladies to choose from, especially since the younger crowd was finally rising from their lie in to join the other residents milling about. He actually came close with a middle aged housewife, tarted up in hot pants and fish nets, her hair died dark and lips stained red in an attempt to recapture her youth. She was soft and eager and not shy in the least, but he didn’t want Ripper thinking he couldn’t do better, so he gave her a fondle and some tongue and moved on.

By the time Ethan found him again, Ripper had succumbed to the lure of the music and had his guitar out, facing off with another bloke about their age exchanging chord progressions in quasi-mystical tones. Ripper didn’t even look up when he arrived.

Standing behind the two of them, and looking just as put out as Ethan felt, stood the other fellow’s girl. She was tall and voluptuous, high boots and short skirt in matching candy apple leather showing off her long legs, loosely crocheted top stretching over the full curves of her breasts to expose the complimentary red of her bra beneath. She wore a heavy black motorbike jacket over the top, and her Nordic blonde hair hung in a loose cloud about her head, broken up only by the occasional narrow braid. The pout she wore only made her lips look fuller.

She glanced up to catch him studying her and returned his gaze frankly. He traced his bottom lip lightly with his tongue before catching it between his teeth, and her eyes shifted down to acknowledge the prominent bulge in his jeans. When she looked back up, her expression had gone sultry and inviting.

Ethan circled around the focused musicians to join the girl. “Fellow like him should know better than to ignore a doll like you,” he said, his voice low and seductive.

She threw her boyfriend a contemptuous look and sidled closer to Ethan. “I bet you know how to treat a woman.”

He took the chance of sliding his arm around her waist. “Would you like me to show you?”

“I would love it.” She rubbed herself against his hip.

“Come on, then.”

He had his arm around her waist, his hand already up under the hem of her top seeking out her warm skin, when he felt eyes on his back. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Ripper watching him, the fingers on the fretboard never slowing. Ethan blew him a kiss and mouthed, “My turn,” before guiding her off into the privacy of the churchyard.

She giggled when he pushed her up against the narthex wall, but he drowned that out quickly with the force of his mouth on hers. She sighed happily and twisted her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to his hungry kiss. He tasted beer and cigarettes and toothpaste, and she was so soft and eager as he slanted his mouth back and forth over hers, his hands already mapping out the curves of her bare torso under her blouse. She shrugged off her jacket and dropped it to the ground before tugging eagerly at the tails of his shirt, cool slender hands sliding up over the flexing muscles of his back.

Ethan shoved her top up, pushing the bra up as well to spill her full breasts into his waiting hands, moving his mouth down to her neck as he fondled her tits, making her moan as he roughly thumbed over her tightening nipples. In response she humped eagerly against his thigh, her skirt riding up indecently from the friction. Moving his left hand off her breast, he skated down over her stomach and the bunched leather of her skirt to work his way beneath the elastic waistband of her knickers. She whimpered in pleasure, spreading her knees wider for him.

That’s when he felt it, the familiar rise of his hackles that he got whenever Ripper was near. Ethan twisted his head slightly from where he worked the sensitive points on her neck until he found him, leaning casually against a tree not too far off, arms crossed and eyes dark as he watched them. Ethan was fully aware of the image they must make, the girl half dressed humping against his hand in her panties pressed against a church wall. Ripper’s favorite kind of depraved tableau.

Ethan moved back up the girl’s neck to her ear, enjoying her gasps and mewls as he continued fingering her. “Open my pants, pet,” he purred, his voice loud enough to carry over to Ripper. “Get a feel for what’s going to fill you up in a minute.”

She complied, eagerly, unaware of their audience. Her long fingers wrapped around his shaft as she drew him out, sliding up and down in impatient strokes. “God, you feel good,” she moaned into the air.

“Gonna feel better in a minute.” He pushed the cotton of her knickers further down her thighs until they were out of his way and shifted over to probe for her center with his cock. As hungry for the joining as he was, she tightened her grip and guided him in until he slid past all resistance and buried himself in her.

She was soft and hot and welcoming, her tender flesh clutching around him with each stroke. He used his pelvis to push her harder against the wall until she lifted her legs, now free of her panties, to wrap them around him, their bare chests abrasive on each other as their mouths fought in time with their quickening pace until they were fucking away, growling and grunting apace with the wet suctioning sounds of their joining.

Her head snapped back suddenly and he felt her intake of breath swell against his chest as she started seizing around him. Before she could utter the scream building in her throat, he slapped a hand over her mouth and twisted her head to the side, burying his face in the curve of her throat as he pumped faster into her spasming channel, short, hard, penetrating strokes designed to get him off quickly. He came with a gasp of his own, pulsing into her one last time as he spent his load.

They stayed like that, unmoving, as they each fought to recover their breath. Finally he set her back on her feet, watching indolently as she righted her clothes, not letting his eyes give away Ripper’s presence. Reaching out a thumb, he cleaned the smear of lipstick from around her mouth, restoring the clean line of her lip. “You’d best get back. Your boy will be looking for you.”

“Let him.” She leaned forward to kiss him again. “I had fun.”

“You were brilliant.”

She blushed, now suddenly shy, and turned to weave her way back to the fete.

“You just can’t resist watching, can you?” he said more loudly once she was out of earshot. He turned his head to see Ripper approaching. “I don’t think I’ve shagged anyone in the last year where you weren’t there spying.”

Ripper didn’t say anything and didn’t slow his approach until he had Ethan pinned against the wall, devastating his mouth. Ethan surrendered like he always did, giving himself over to Ripper’s depredations. When he finally pulled away, Ethan leaned back against the wall, content.

Still without speaking, Ripper caught up Ethan’s left hand and carried it to his mouth, slowly drawing one finger after the other into his mouth, sucking and licking off the last drops of the girl’s juices. It was like getting four mini blow jobs up close where he could watch every move of Ripper’s tongue in intimate detail. When he finally pulled away, Ethan was halfway hard again.

“You going to clean her off my prick?” Ethan repeated Ripper’s earlier words, his voice rich with desire and hope.

Ripper slid his hand down over the open front of Ethan’s pants, caressing roughly over his still exposed cock. Then he carefully tucked it away and zipped up Ethan’s fly. “Maybe later. I’ve had enough pussy for now.”

“Yeah, but this one has a juicy meat-filled center.”

“I can get that anytime.” He wrapped his arm around Ethan’s neck, half affection, half headlock. “Come on. Let’s get back. The party’s just getting started.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in relative quiet. Ripper scored a couple of quid busking along the street, which pleased him, a stupid reaction considering the band was getting paid fifty pounds to perform that night. Ethan himself nicked two fat wallets and scored a couple of phone numbers that might be useful later.

As the sun set, they made their way down to the square and the stage set up there for the local musicians and dancers who had been performing all afternoon. The closer they got, the further away Ripper’s mind went until he was totally sunk in the music. Ethan might as well have been alone by the time they got there. Ripper waved distractedly at Ethan’s “Good luck,” and strode purposefully towards the back of the stage where Ethan could see Marcus and Wally already testing the equipment. He sighed and wandered off into the crowd shifting around in front of the stage.

The families had started drifting away as bedtimes and domesticity called, only to be replaced by the blue collar crowd who had been obliged to work most of the day and who were now determined to get their enjoyment in. It was Ripper’s favorite kind of crowd, a little surly and quickly becoming very drunk.

He almost tripped over Deidre and Thomas. Apparently she was seeing him this week, judging by the way she was straddling his hips, his hand up under her shirt as she lavished wet, open-mouthed kisses on him. With her, it was difficult to keep track of who she was hooked up with, it changed so often. Of course she fucked the lot of them, but her boyfriend du jour got special privileges and duties. She constantly tried to hook either Ethan or Ripper, but neither of them were biting, so she cycled through the other three on a nearly weekly basis. She must be pretty stoned tonight to be so obvious in public, though. She was a hell of a ride when you got her started, but she was usually a lot more reserved in public.

She looked up at Ethan with a bleary smile. “Hello, love,” she greeted him, still moving up and down on Thomas’ lap.

Ethan caught the back of her head and held her for his kiss. Ripper may be alpha in their little circle, but Ethan ran a close second and enjoyed all the privileges thereof. It didn’t hurt to remind them occasionally. She returned his commanding kiss with equal fervor, riding Thomas a little faster, a little harder. When they pulled apart, Thomas was watching them with a hunger of his own. Ethan turned his head to capture Thomas’ mouth as well, marking his territory. Thomas opened his mouth, acknowledging Ethan’s dominance as he welcomed his thrusting tongue.

Ethan took what he wanted and then pulled away, content to settle on the blanket next to them as they went back to their petting session. Philip found them soon after, dropping down next to Ethan with a tired sigh. Ethan welcomed him with a softer kiss than he had the others, and Philip seemed to relax, secure in the knowledge that someone else was in charge now. The other two finally broke apart to settle on the blanket as well, Deidre leaning over Ethan to kiss Philip decadently. Ethan took the opportunity to slip his hand up under her skirt and slide his fingers into her sopping wet quim. She gasped against Philip’s mouth and pulled away, her eyes dark as she met Ethan’s, licking her lips. “You want it, it’s yours,” she offered eagerly, almost desperately.

“And anyone else’s who asks.” He brought his hand up and made her suck herself off his fingers. She wasn’t as good at it as Ripper. “Maybe later, pet.”

Randall appeared just as the band was setting up. “I didn’t miss it, did I?” he panted, dropping down on the blanket as he loosened his tie. “Ripper’ll have my balls if I missed it.”

“You haven’t missed it yet. Now shut it.” Ethan was distracted, watching the band plug in. Ripper had discarded the t-shirt and now just wore the black vest, his bare skin almost glowing in the stage lights. He threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and looked to the others, waiting for Marcus’ three count on the drums before blaring out his opening notes.

Watching Ripper perform was like watching a lightning storm, bright and flashy and loud, constantly in motion and always surprising. Ripper played his guitar like he played with himself, hard and fast, and Ethan thought in many ways the instrument truly was an extension of his cock. The girls in the audience seemed to think so, too, as they rushed the stage, eager to get a closer look. He played to them, sang to them, fucked them all with his guitar and his glorious, glorious voice, never relenting until the set was done.

Ethan was waiting at the foot of the stage steps when the finished, his arms crossed and head cocked in silent communication with Ripper. Reading the familiar signs, Ripper handed his guitar back to Wally and took Ethan by the arm, guiding him back behind the stage.

Ethan grabbed the initiative as soon as they were private, shoving Ripper up against a tree to grind their erections together as he punished Ripper’s mouth. Ripper just chuckled and let him, his own hands coming up to toy with Ethan’s hair, tugging at it gently in a mimicry of their rougher fucking. His cavalier response pissed Ethan off. Reaching up, he caught the back of Ripper’s riveted collar, pulling back hard as his hand coursed down over the bare skin revealed by Ripper’s open vest to unfasten the fly of his pants. Ethan twisted the collar as his other hand slipped into his lover’s pants, restricting Ripper’s windpipe as Ethan wrapped his fist around his cock. Ripper let his head fall back, a silent groan unable to escape due to the lack of oxygen. But his face was ecstatic, his mouth full and swollen, his cock throbbing in Ethan’s hand. Ethan crowded closer, jerking Ripper hard as he nuzzled into his throat, licking along the line where the leather band cut into his throat. Ripper bucked hard and the snap on the collar gave way, allowing him to suck in a deep breath as Ethan ran his tongue up Ripper’s now-exposed jugular. Ripper growled, sending electricity tingling along Ethan’s spine, and with sudden ferocity caught Ethan’s arms, wrenching them around to twist them up behind his back, shoving him forward until he was bent over the back riser of the stage. They were hidden from view of the audience by the enormous amplifiers, now broadcasting ceilidh music out to the crowd as Ripper reached around to undo Ethan’s pants. Ethan struggled against him, trying to free his arms, but Ripper just chuckled, shoving the denim down until Ethan felt the cool night air and Ripper’s throbbing cock against his ass.

“Why do you always fight it?” Ripper asked before spitting into his hand. “You know I’ll always top you, Ethan. You’re mine, to do with what I want. Gave yourself up body and soul to me, didn’t you?” Fingers began probing for entrance, making Ethan groan. “Of course, your soul ain’t worth much, but fuck I love your body.”

Ethan cried out as Ripper shoved home ferociously, driving him hard into the stage riser. Able to rely only on the strength of his legs, he pushed back, driving Ripper even deeper into him. Ripper’s free hand caught at his hip, guiding their bodies as he began pounding into Ethan, not shy about sounding out his own pleasure. Ethan noticed the drummer onstage look about, trying to pinpoint the unexpected sound, but he was blinded by the bright stage lights and couldn’t see them. “You’re going to get us caught,” he grunted out in time to Ripper’s thrusts.

“Don’t care.” He jerked Ethan’s arms up a little higher.

Ethan didn’t care either. “Please,” he didn’t hesitate to beg hoarsely. “You’ve got to get me off, Ripper. Please, I wanna feel you. Need you, love.”

Ripper must have been feeling magnanimous, for he released Ethan’s arms to slide his hand around and down Ethan’s chest to fondle his exposed cock. With a groan, Ethan thrust back hard, rewarding his partner in the only way he was able. He gripped the edge of the stage as Ripper’s guitar string-calloused fingers roughed along his shaft in quick syncopation to his own pummeling pace. Ethan’s head grew light as climax approached, feeling Ripper with every part of him.

Ripper groaned one last “Bloody fuck,” before coming hard, his fist clenching painfully around Ethan’s cock, sending him over as well, streaks of fire rushing out to spill on the ground at their feet. Ethan let his head fall, watching Ripper’s hand caress him more slowly, almost lovingly, as he indulged in the last few strokes his softening cock would allow them.

When finally they were still, Ripper allowed himself to be pushed out by Ethan’s contracting muscles, only to wrap his arms around Ethan and pull him to his chest, pivoting and leaning back so they both reclined against the stage riser, nuzzling his face into Ethan’s neck.

“You were really good tonight,” Ethan relaxed back into Ripper’s chest, stroking his forearms.

He felt Ripper smile. “On stage or just now?”

Ethan grinned as well. “Both.” He was still, just enjoying his lover’s strong embrace. “It was a good day,” he said finally.

“Yeah.” Ripper began placing soft kisses along the curve of his throat.

“Can’t last.”

“Who cares? Now’s all that really counts.”

“Yeah.” Ethan looked up to see the waning moon staring down at them. Now was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
